In an image processing apparatus such as an electronic camera which uses a memory card having a solid-state memory element as a recording medium, and prints and plays back still and moving images, the latitude of a solid-state image sensing element is much smaller than that of the film of a silver halide camera, and higher exposure precision is required. Conventionally, complicated, advanced calculation processing is performed to determine an accurate exposure value, and various measures are taken to increase the exposure precision.
For example, a method of correcting an error from a correct exposure level after image sensing (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-69356) has already been known as a technique of reducing variations in the exposure level of a sensed image that are caused by the mechanical error of a shutter or stop or the error of an electrical factor such as a photometry element, image sensing element, or gain amplifier.
In this prior art, however, exposure level correction after image sensing may fail to obtain a desired image sensing result depending on the setting state and operation state of an image sensing apparatus.